Luettelo lauseista Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars -pelistä
Yleiset hahmot Bowser *''"Mario! Prepare yourself for the great beyond!"'' *''"Mario! It's time!"'' (Hidden Psychopath thought, which can only be seen if the Game Genie code for the debug menu is enabled, as Mallow isn't around during that battle by normal means.) *''"What a joke! Put some muscle into it!"'' * "NO!!! It's a chain reaction!!" * "Did you think I was just going to GIVE her to ya!?" * "The bridge is down, but we'll find a way to get back in. Move out, on the double!" *''"I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and don't you forget it."'' * "All this power, and good looks too! I know what you're thinking..." * "I'm gonna do something I may regret later...! But I'm gonna let you join the Koopa Troop. You can thank me later..." *''"Mario, she's a bit shy. Look the other way, will you?"'' *''"You can turn around now. She says she's been locked up ever since she took a bite out of Booster. So now... She wants to help us stir up a little trouble! Mwa, ha, ha!!"'' * "I'm lightning in a bottle! I'm an earthquake in a can!" * "No one is authorized to kidnap the princess but me!" * "Here I was, thinking of a plan to get my castle back, and all of a sudden, Mario walks up to me and BEGS me to let him join the Koopa Troop! I had no choice BUT to let him in! It was so pathetic!" * "Hey, sounds good to me! Let's just forget about these Star things!" * "If Mario doesn't find these Star things, I'll have the princess, but I can forget about my castle... Can you run that past me again?" * "Smithy's gonna pay for stealing my splendid castle from me!" * "Hold it! I only joined so I could get my castle back. I'm not gonna be dragged along on this stupid hunt. This is as far as I go. I'm gonna gather my troops and rebuild my castle! And YOU, Mario! You're an official member of the Koopa Troop! It's your duty to help with the repairs!" * "I'd outta rip your stuffing out!" * "I can't just be PALS with these cretins! I've got an image to keep!" * "Like the moon over The day, my genius and brawn Are lost on these fools." *'Mario's party:' "One for all and all for one!" Bowser: "And I'll take care of myself!" *''"Just hand it over and get OUT OF MY CASTLE!"'' Geno *''"So you're THE Mario! WE know about you."'' *''"I serve... a higher authority..."'' *'Mallow:' "Are you saying this star is part of you "Starway"?" Geno: "That's "STAR ROAD", my fluffy little friend." *''I'm "♥♪!?", but it's hard to pronounce so...Call me "Geno", after the doll. I chose him because he looked the strongest out of the dolls."'' *''"Give it your best shot!"'' *''"Let's get this show on the road."'' *''"Yo Smithy! Stop making those things and hand over the Star Piece, NOW!"'' Mallow *''"I'm all right now. Sorry...there's nothing like a good cry! But why was I crying? I know there was SOME reason..."'' *''"Wow! You’re THE Mario? I know all about you! You’ve got more JUMP in you than a box of frogs!"'' *''"I’m Mallow from Tadpole Pond. I’m a frog, but can you believe it? I can’t jump. Embarrassing huh?"'' *''"Give me back my coin! Or I'll belt ya again!"'' *''"Mario you just...DITCHED me back there!"'' *''"Whack that weirdo..."'' "Save the guy in blue..." "Me too!" "I will do what I can! But from over here." *''"Who do you think you are? Bruce Lee?"'' *''"Punchinello...? Never hear of ya."'' *''"I think he's bluffing."'' *''"Can you believe it?! What a coincidence! There's a prince with the same name as ME!"'' *''"Don't we have anything better to do than hang around HERE? Come on, let's go and find the rest of the Star Pieces!!"'' *''"Hey look! It's ME!"'' *''"Hello. My name is Mallow. And this is my friend, Mario."'' *''"WHAT?! I'm...I'm really a...prince?!"'' *''"Mario! Look at me! I'm a prince!"'' *''"Then let's go inside the castle and save my mother and father!"'' *''"Hey, look! There's the last Star Piece!"'' Princess Toadstool *''"Don't let Bowser bruise you, Mario!"'' *''"Mario! The chain! Aim for the chain!"'' *''"Please, let me go! Won't you...please? Pretty please?"'' *''"Yuck! I don't want to play ANYTHING with you!"'' *''"NO! I don't want to marry you. Please let me go!"'' *''"Help! Mario! Please help meeeeeee!"'' *''"Mario! Is that you, Mario?! I'm in here!! Hurry! I'm scared!"'' *'"That was wonderful. Mario, you're my knight in shining armor!" *''"I know I'm in good hands when you're around, Mario!"'' (when Mario crashes Booster's "wedding") *''"Now THAT's one for the scrapbook!"'' (if Bowser and Booster kiss Mario) *''Please! Don't make us go through anymore! Give us the star, NOW!"'' Supporting Characters Frogfucius *''"Yes, come into my sanctuary and partake of my wisdom, children."'' *'Mallow:' "Grandpa, what are you talking about? I'm only a simple tadpole! This adventure isn't for me!" Frogfucius: "Mallow, my boy, I've kept this from you until now, buy you're...Not a tadpole!!" Mallow:"Say WHAT???" *''"(Psst, Mario) The boy's magic is sure to come in handy on your adventure. You'll take him along, yes?"'' Gardener *''"Hi, I'm the gardener. See that huge planter? I've spent many years seeking the legendary 'Seed' and 'Fertilizer' to fill it with, but had no luck. Sigh...if I could only find them!"'' *''"Incredible! I can't believe it! It's the legendary 'Seed' I've read about in the ancient gardening texts. These are so rare! Can you even begin to comprehend what a huge discovery this is? I've spent my whole life searching for one! It's too much, I tell ya!"'' *''"Hey! I haven't finished yet."'' *''"Well, that's my story. Say...will you give me the 'Seed'?"'' *''"I finally have it! This is extraordinary!"'' Garro *''"Oh, you mean THAT? That's King Nimbus when he was... a ...young lad."'' *''"...What the...?!... WHO are YOU...?!"'' *''"Mallow... So it IS YOU, my boy! It's been so long. My, you've become a splendid young prince!"'' *''"Yes indeed! I understand. So! You were raised by Frogfucious! There's no question about it! You ARE, WITHOUT A DOUBT... Prince Mallow."'' *''"I KNEW Valentina was up to SOMETHING! I just didn't know what... That must mean that the King really ISN'T gravely ill...!"'' *''"...Wait! I have an excellent idea. Come over here..."'' *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"All right, stand over here."'' *''"Hold still, okay?"'' *''"THERE! Hey, don't move! You're going to be a 'statue' for a while, okay?"'' *''"Let's get going now."'' *''"I'm delivering Valentina's latest order to her."'' *''"Oh?! That's because this is a statue of Valentina's nephew, Mari...Mariotta! Okay?!"'' Grandma Toadstool *''"No, you may NOT sleep in the princess's bed! Have you no manners?"'' Luigi *''"I wanna be a great plumber like my brother Mario."'' Toad *''"Hey, Mario! Lots of people use something called a 'door' to go in and out of their houses... "'' *''"Anyway, I came to pick up Toadstool, since she's a bit late."'' *''"Hey, did you hear that?! He knows about Timed Hits! He's gonna punch your lights out!"'' *''"Be careful, Mario! He's definitely got a mean streak!"'' *''"I carried all I could! Now, what can you use?"'' Enemies and Mini-Bosses Aero *''"Who would've know that star was so important? I've gotta inform Smithy!"'' *''"Calm down, Smithy! Your head looks like a geyser!!"'' Apprentice *''"Golly! You're that famous Mario guy! If I beat you, they'll make me Snifit 4! If I'm lucky!"'' *''"I've had ENOUGH."'' *''"Whaaa...... Now they'll make me take the training course all over again."'' Belome *''"Ack! It's a snack attack, and you're it!"'' *''"Ooh! Room service has been kind to me! Where's my bib?"'' *''"Stick for a body, head full of straw, give me a scarecrow, rah, rah, RAH!"'' * "You all look so delicious! But how do you taste?" Birdo *''"Ouch! Hee hee! You're hurting me! Now, it's my turn. Get it while it's hot!"'' *''"I just LOVE life!"'' *''"Oh I'm never gonna to let ya go. You're just too...CUTE!"'' Birdy *''"Hey! Who're YOU?!... You can't just barge in here!"'' *''"You may enter."'' *''"Halt! Who goes there?"'' *''"Hey, this doesn't look like Valentina at all!"'' Booster *''"Please, enjoy yourself! At your own risk, that is!"'' *''"Now, about the girl in my life, who thinks I should marry her? Well? Speak up!"'' *''"Ah, a party! We haven't had one of those. It could be fun! So...what is a party?"'' *''"Hmmm...Drink punch...eat cake...? It sounds...complicated. I don't know if I can muster the energy to do it...Let's walk through it once! It's wedding rehearsal time!"'' *''"Wait! Mario always shows up right about now to ruin the fun. We've got to take that into consideration, you know. Someone go and get the Mario doll."'' *''"Of course it's here! You lazy slobs couldn't find water if you were fish! It's behind those curtains!"'' *''"This is like realizing you're outside without your clothes on! Number one, you go and look."'' *''"Hey everybody! Did you see someone behind the curtains, or was it just me? How creepy! It's a pain, but I think we should check one more time."'' *''"Well? I really think someone's behind those curtains! I think one more peek is necessary."'' *''"G'na!!! It's Mario! That's impossible! He made it past all my traps... But we're gonna trip him up!"'' *''"H...Huh?! I think that really is Mario! Let's make sure. You! Check it out!"'' *''"Harumph! Just as I thought! It IS Mario. Let's...wind him up!"'' *''"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've a schedule to keep. Move aside so I can open that door. Here's the password!"'' *''"Eh? Hey, where's my bride-to-be? I wanna play hide-and-seek, too!"'' *''"What a poor sport! Well, we really should hurry along. A yummy cake is waiting for us after we climb this hill! Let's GO!"'' *''"Uh oh! It's Mario! We didn't plan on this. Mario, you aren't invited to our wedding! Besides, we still have to have the rehearsal! I'll be happy to race you to the wedding hall, but......you'd better not get in my way. Ready?"'' *''"You clowns! You DON'T break a door down when entering a room! Shut it! SHUT IT NOW! Move it, MOVE IT!!!!"'' *''"Hey, Number 1! Where's my cake?"'' *''"THIS thing's a cake?"'' *''"Now, how do you eat it? I say we boil it!"'' *''"Easier said than done! I feel like I forgot to tie my cord before a bungee-jump!"'' Chef Torte *''"Ve bake a cake for za BIG wedding! It must be...materpiece!"'' Chef Torte's Apprentice *''"Yeah, the groom-to-be ordered something special. Wait until he sees THIS!"'' Cloaker *''"Mwee hee hee! Behold, they've taken the bait!"'' *''"This is tougher than I thought! This doesn't look good..."'' *''"I love cold hard steel!"'' *''"I can't think straight!"'' *''"Put your dukes up!"'' Croco *''"Har, har! Youse mugs'll NEVER catch me! A snail could outrun YOU morons! Later!"'' *''"You're a persistent bugger/pest! But I'm a hundred miles ahead of ya!"'' *''"What's this? You fools couldn't chase down a pumpkin!"'' *''"Coins...beuatiful COINS! Grab the COINS! *''"Heh, heh...I've got a bomb...! Never leave home without 'em."'' *''You're still around? Since I'm in a good mood... But just remember. I can't keep coming to your rescue, you know. If there's anything you want, best to buy it now."'' Culex *''"Greetings. I am Culex, Dark Knight of Vanda. I've crossed into this dimension to fight for the Dark Mage, but this world is uninhabitable for me and my kind, so I must return to my own world. Before I go, though, I would like to challenge your strongest knight. Will you accept my challenge? You will enter combat against me?"'' *''"You are wise to hesitate. Without a weapon or armor, you have no chance."'' *''"En guarde!"'' *''"I am matter... I am antimatter... I can see your past... I can see your future... I consume time... And I will consume you!"'' *''"A little off, eh?"'' *''"Treasure it as a keepsake of our fight."'' *''"Perhaps in another game, another place, we would have been mortal enemies. Let us part as comrades in arms. Farewell, champion knight!"'' Czar Dragon/Zombone *''"Flamin' hot, right back at ya!"'' *''"Hey! We're not done yet!"'' Domino *''"Yes, hee hee! Perhaps I could spare a few minutes! Maybe they'd like to... PLAY!"'' *''"Whew! What weaklings! How shameful it would be, if I were to be defeated by them!"'' *''"MAGIC! DEAL with it!"'' *''"Sho... sho... shocked!"'' *''"It's clobbering time!"'' Drill Bit *''"This is for Yaridovich!"'' *''"Don't get so worked up! Think of your blood pressure!"'' Factory Chief *''"This is the closest you'll get to Smithy, so savor the moment!"'' *''"Harumph! You'll be fodder for my incredible new invention, the 'Gunyolk!'"'' Grate Guy *''"Whoopdy do!"'' *''"Yikes! They're pretty tough!"'' Jonathan "Johnny" Jones *''"So you're THE Mario, eh? Arr harr, harr...! Not much to look at...Well, this star fell into MY SEA, so it's MINE! If you want it, you'll have to fight for it!"'' *''"Not bad, fellas! Mario versus me. How about it? Wanna mix it up some?"'' *''"I'm impressed, matey! Here's the Star, as promised. You've earned it!"'' *''"You must've REALLY wanted that Star... Now go on! Get out of here before I change my mind."'' *''"Arr, not so fast, there! That star's a gift to me mate, Mario! You spineless dogs have no code of honor! We'll make ya walk the plank!"'' Knife Guy *''"Wait! You took all the trouble to come here, so...stick around!"'' *''"Come on, brother! Let's thrash 'em!"'' *''"Yikes! They're pretty tough!"'' Magikoopa *''"This... is... Smithy's castle! No trespassers... allowed!"'' *''"Is that... my child?"'' *''"Huh? I made it back here SOMEHOW, but it appears that I've been brainwashed, or something. Have I done something... wrong?"'' *''"It looks like you've got some tough new troopers, now. But my magic can still help you..."'' Mokura *''"Duh, huh, huh..."'' *''"Mwa ha ha..."'' Shysters *''"Boing, boing, boing."'' *''"Where do you think everyone went?"'' *''"Well, gang, looks like we have ourselves a new home!"'' *''"We can bounce around all day long! And there's no one here who can stand in our way!"'' *''"Yahoo! Let's bounce the night away!"'' *''"NOT SO FAST, PAL!"'' *''"Look at him! Can't even bounce! Hey, maybe we could bounce ON HIS HEAD!!!!"'' *''"You're asking for IT!"'' *''"Ooh, you're gonna get it!"'' *''"You picked the wrong people not to bounce with, bub!"'' *''"How 'bout a fat lip to go with that ugly mustache?!"'' *''"This is not good!"'' *''"The mustachioed one is strong!"'' *''"Strong, yes!"'' *''"We MUST warn the boss! *''"We just built this yesterday, and the foundation's very weak. So... STOP SHAKING THE FLOOR!"'' Smilax/Megasmilax *''"Turn your eyes!"'' *''"I was a water baby!"'' Snifits *''"A wedding ceremony would make a great PARTY!"'' *''"Well, you drink punch and eat CAK! ...I think."'' *''"We will now begin the ceremony. Walk down the aisle with the...(hey someone make her smile!) beautiful bride-to-be."'' *''"It isn't here."'' *''"Booster's wedding is in progress. We've barricaded the door, so don't even bother trying to sneak inside. I'm not telling you in here! And you can forget about the back entrance. It's locked. At least I THINK it is..."'' *''"Halt, who goes there?"'' *''"You LOOK like Mario, but the door's shut tight. Listen, Mustache, you and your overgrown turtle-friend can take a hike! Go! Scat! Make like Mario and jump outta here! GET LOST!"'' *''"Oops...We've got a problem... I'd better go tell Booster."'' *''"It won't budge. Say, wanna help me bust this door down?! On the count of 3, we'll run TOGETHER! Timing's the key!"'' *''"Ready? Here we go!..."'' *''"Booster, Sir! Mario's here!"'' *''"Booster, Sir, there's a 70% chance that the object you're standing on is a cake"'' Bosses Axem Black *''"Better leave now, chumps!"'' *''"Hey, Red! Look down there! That's the ugliest mustache I've ever seen!"'' *''"We live for disorder!"'' *''"Hey, Red! I broke my shades!"'' *''"Your timing stinks!"'' *''"Will I make the team?"'' Axem Green *''"We're amazing!"'' *''"That IS Mario, you IDIOT!!"'' *''"We like what we do!"'' *''"Hey, Red! I've got a headache!"'' *''"Are we done here?"'' *''"Whew! Vertigo!"'' Axem Pink *''"Ewww! Gross!"'' *''"We struggle for chaos!"'' *''"Hey, Red! My make-up's running!"'' *''"Red, WRONG POSITION!"'' *''"Can this really be happening to... THE AXEM RANGERS!?"'' *''"Oh! My makeup!"'' Axem Red *''"We got the Star!"'' *''"Listen up, everyone! We've got to get this Star to the Blade immediately! We'll deal with Mario LATER!!"'' *''"He'll be here!"'' *''"He's too late!"'' *''"Shaddup, already!"'' *''"We fight for evil!"'' *''"This Star gives people hope! It MUST be destroyed!"'' *''"Ooh, my head's spinning..."'' *''"Serves ya right!"'' *''"You're totally out of shape!"'' *''"Then change brands!"'' *''"Then chew on your tongue!"'' *''"I'm all thumbs today!"'' *''"Alright, that's it! Now I'm angry! Formation... HO!"'' *''"Fire the Breaker!"'' *''"Gotta fight for evil!"'' Axem Yellow *''"We're unbeatable!"'' *''"That guy's even worse-looking than that clod, Mario!"'' *''"We are..."'' *''"I'm... hungry!!"'' *''"We're lookin' GOOD!"'' *''"I'm STARVED!"'' *''"Careful, Red. Your all thumbs today."'' Blade *''"It's a melee!"'' Bowyer *''"A lesson, I will teach you!"'' *''"Strong you are, but stronger I am!"'' *''"Part now, we must!"'' *''"What's with these folks?"'' Dodo *''"I'm STARVED!"'' Exor *''"HALT! Who goes there!? A Tresspasser! This castle now belongs to us, the 'Smithy Gang'. This is our first step towards taking over the world. And if it wasn't for nosey characters like you, we'd practically own this world! Let's see you deal with this!"'' Mack *''"Listen up, gang! These guys are gonna put a stop to OUR party! Are we HAPPY about this?!"'' *''"Boing, boing, boing."'' *''"Mario! I'm BAAAAACK!"'' Punchinello *''"Good day. The name's Nello... PUNCHINELLO!"'' *''"They say I'm a hothead, but I'll show them! You... YOU will make me famous! So long!"'' *''"Not bad, not bad! Now, let's up the ante!"'' *''"YEEHA! I see we're already famous!"'' *''"Grr... Alright! It's CLOBBERING TIME!"'' *''"Argh! I must be dreaming! I didn't want to do this, but now I have NO CHOICE!!"'' *''"Simmer down, fluffy! I'm not going to waste this on you! Who knows what'll happen!"'' *''"Enough! I have my pride! Now you're in for it!"'' *''"What they hay? Why isn't it working?"'' *''"ARGH!"'' *''"I hope I become famous."'' Smithy *''"Huh...? Already finished your tour of the factory, huh?! All right, then! How about a little demonstration?"'' *''"Huh? ...Gufaw haw haw! So YOU'RE... Mario?! Looks like we're gonna have a little dispute over the Star! *''"My, my! We're a little touchy today, aren't we? You know, I'm actually growing rather FOND of this place... *''"Hurrumph! Better yet... Why don't YOU give me YOUR stars. Why, then I could easily conquer this world! Then we could get rid of wishes, and create a world filled with... WEAPONS!!"'' *''"Over here, now! I'll crush you ALL!!!"'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!"'' *''"How utterly annoying!"'' *''"Huh?! What the...?! How in the heck...?!"'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!! Uwoooooooo... I'm burning... seething... Never have I been so wronged..." *''"It is time... I will show you my real form... I will show you my true power... I will teach you some respect... And I shall have my revenge! NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!"'' *''"Guooooooo!!!!! Come on, you puny ants!"'' *''"Guooooo! C...can't move...!"'' *''"Mwa ha! I am burning with power!"'' *''"Guooooooo! My b...body and head are burning! It's not... possible...! I don't believe it...! I'm... finished... done for...! Guooooooooo... noooooo...!"'' Valentina *''"All right, everyone! Listen up!" *''"SHUDDAP!!!"'' *''"King Nimbus' condition is growing worse... This means we'll be losing... our magnificent ruler... BUT! It just so happens that I have found the missing Prince! Prince Mallow, that is!"'' *''"Princes Mallow... Please...Sir...Prince? ...GET OVER HERE!!"'' *''"Well, well... It seems that our little prince has a mild case of stage fright. Excuse me..."'' *''"(Come ON! Make it snappy! What?! You can't get through? Well, just LOOK at you, tubby!)"'' *''"Introducing... Prince Mallow!"'' *''"Yes... What is it, dear?... WHAT?! You're asking ME to...? Gracious! You're serious, aren't you? Why, I don't know what to say! Dear me..."'' *''"I've made my decision... At the request of the Prince, I agree to become his queen. (Queen... Valentina...Ooh! It just makes me SHIVER!!) Well, that's that! Back to your business, everyone!"'' *''"(Hurry it up, will ya?!)"'' *''"My beauty simply shines forth like the sun!"'' *''"Hmmm... I consider myself something of an art buff! And I've got to say...This is spectacular!! Garro...only YOU could have created sculptures with such gentle beauty and...raw power!"'' *''"DODO! Did you display the statues properly? Fine! Now polish them to a fine luster and make them a tribute to my beauty! Pay attention to me! Hurry up, and DON'T let me catch you dozing again."'' *''"What does a 'Mario' look like?"'' *''"How utterly rude! Who in blazes are YOU, anyway!?"'' *''"Well, if you're going to be THIS rude, I'm simply going to leave."'' *''"So long... (chumps)!"'' *''"Dodo! You get over here THIS MINUTE!"'' *''"Dodo! How could you lose already? Well, come over here!"'' *''"I don't believe this! The show's over, folks! Dodo...! Let's get outta here!! Well, everyone... Until we meet again! Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha..."'' Yaridovich *''"Do you know who I am? I'm 'Yaridovich', a member of Smithy's gang. Shocked? No wonder! My impersonation of an ordinary person was flawless!"'' *''"I'm such a genius, it scares me sometimes. No wonder I'm so important!"'' *''"Blade's late. What's taking him so long?"'' *''"Eee hee hee! I guess we'll have to take our disguises off, now. Alright, everyone! Group formation!"'' *''"My promotion's at stake!"'' Psychopath Lauseet Alley Rat *''"Don't pity me, Mario!"'' Amanita *''"Gotta work on my tan!"'' Ameboid *''"Get outta my face."'' Apprentice *''"I've had ENOUGH."'' Arachne *''"♪ Day-o..."'' Armored Ant *''"Do one good turn a day!"'' Artichoker *''"Relax a little, okay?"'' Axem Black *''"Your timing stinks!"'' *''"Will I make the team?"'' Axem Green *''"Are we done here?"'' *''"Whew! Vertigo!"'' Axem Pink *''"Red, WRONG POSITION!"'' *''"Oh! My makeup!"'' Axem Rangers *''"It's a melee!"'' Axem Red *''"I'm all thumbs today!"'' *''"Gotta fight for evil!"'' Axem Yellow *''"We're lookin' GOOD!"'' *''"I'm STARVED!"'' Bahamutt *''"Give me a chance, here."'' Bandana Blue *''"Color me Blue, mates."'' Bandana Red *''"I love the color RED!"'' Belome *''"I just... wanna sleep."'' *''"Gotta yummy in my tummy!"'' Big Bertha *''"Adabing, ADABANG!"'' Big Boo *''"Stop staring at me!"'' Birdo *''"Play with me! (as Shelly)"'' *''"I just love life! (as Birdo)"'' Birdy *''"I HATE Valentina."'' Blaster *''"Wanna join me?"'' Blooper *''"I love floating around."'' Bluebird *''"You are... magnificent."'' Bob-omb *''"Ouch, HEY! Watch it!"'' Boomer *''"It's all over now..."'' Booster *''"This is like realizing you're outside without your clothes on!"'' Bowser *''"Mario! It's time!"'' Bowser Clone *''"Grr... My castle..."'' Bowyer *''"What's with these folks?"'' *''"Nya! I'll stuff ya! NYA!"'' Box Boy *''"Been waitin's 100 years!"'' Bundt *''"Congratulations."'' Buzzer *''"Buzzzzz..."'' Carroboscis *''"I ALWAYS eat my vegetables."'' Chain Chomp *''"Workin' on a chain gang."'' Chained Kong *''"A tad warm, isn't it?"'' Chef Torte *''"Cake! Vatch zee cake!"'' Chester *''"I love my job"'' Chewy *''"I'm just a fresh flower."'' Chomp Chomp *''"Hey, let's PLAY!"'' Chow *''"Hey! I fought you already!"'' Clerk *''"10 years I've been here!"'' Cloaker *''"I love cold hard steel!"'' *''"I can't think straight!"'' Cluster *''"I'll psyche you out!"'' Corkpedite *''"......"'' *''"Off! FORGET IT!"'' Count Down *''"We're into overtime!"'' Croco *''"Gosh, I'm good!"'' *''"Ohh, I'm good!"'' Crook *''"You can't run away! Ha!"'' Crusty *''"Look at THIS!"'' Culex *''"A little off, eh?"'' Czar Dragon *''"Flamin' hot, right at ya!"'' Ding-A-Ling *''"Wake up sleepy heads!"'' Director *''"I just lost EVERYTHING!"'' Domino *''"MAGIC! DEAL with it!"'' *''"Sho... sho... shocked!"'' Doppel *''"This has been a bad year!"'' Dry Bones *''"I'm sick of gettin' hit!"'' Earth Crystal *''"I hate being awakened."'' Enigma *''"Gather around! Watch it!"'' Exor *''"I've got an astigmatism!"'' *''"I can't see a thing!"'' *''"I'm so utterly alone..."'' *''"Gotta mow the lawn soon."'' Fautso *''"Thanks to you I'm free."'' Fink Flower *''"Gimme your best shot!"'' Fire Crystal *''"I gotta vacuum tonight!"'' Fireball *''"Blurb blurb blurb..."'' Forkies *''"Shikashikashika~~!"'' Frogog *''"This bright sunshine better not fry me!"'' Geckit *''"Geck...geck...GOCK?"'' Gecko *''"Red? What about green?"'' Glum Reaper *''"Comin' through..."'' Goby *''"Blub blub blub..."'' Goomba *''"Goomba, gumba... phew!"'' Goombette *''"Me speak soft, BIG STICK!"'' Gorgon *''"I just wanna go home."'' Greaper *''"Any reaping to be done?"'' Gu Goomba *''"Hey, maybe I CAN win!"'' Guerilla *''"Don't confuse me with someone else!"'' Hammer Bro. *''"I love my hammer!"'' Heavy Troopa *''"I'll make ya beautiful!"'' Helio *''"I'm burnin' up inside!"'' Hidon *''"You wanna run, huh?!"'' Hippopo *''"This is a drag..."'' Hobgoblin *''"Havin' a blast today!"'' Jabit *''"This is the pits!"'' Jagger *''"Oh! I'm so excited!"'' Jawful *''"Huh?"'' Jester *''"I've failed my king..."'' Jinx *''"You're just a beginner!"'' *''"Sympathy!? Not from me!"'' *''"Ooh! I'm gonna hurt ya!"'' Jinx Clone *''"I'm the REAL thing!"'' Jonathan Jones *''"Whoa! It's all over!"'' K-9 *''"May I take a BITE?"'' King Bomb *''"I LIVE to explode!"'' Koopa Paratroopa *''"What a gorgeous day!"'' Lakitu *''"Why do people hate me? I GUESS I'm evil."'' Leuko *''"Floating is a bad habit."'' Li'l Boo *''"Beep pa doodle-dee!"'' Mack *''"Boing, boing, boing."'' *''"Mario! I'm BAAAAAAACK!"'' Mad Mallet *''"Work, work, work..."'' Magmite *''"Got a thorn in my foot."'' Magmus *''"Clobber me for good life!"'' Malakoopa *''"Just call me General."'' Manager *''"25 years of working, sigh."'' Mastadoom *''"Phew, I'm FREEZING..."'' Micro Bomb *''"Small is as small does."'' Mokura *''"Mwa ha ha..."'' *''"I have a secret!"'' Mr. Kipper *''"I'm a fresh little fish."'' Muckle *''"Gotta know your limits."'' Mukumuku *''"Ya trying to bug me?"'' Ninja *''"Woo HOO! I'm a FOO!"'' Octovader *''"I'm a part time typist!"'' Oerlikon *''"I live to eat."'' Orb User *''"I HATE Kinklinks!"'' Orbison *''"Don't jump on me!"'' Pandorite *''"I'm trying to sleep, OK?"'' Pinwheel *''"What a day it's been..."'' Piranha Plant *''"Pretty Broing Nowadays"'' Pounder *''"Wham bam SLAM!"'' Poundette *''"Love conquers ALL."'' Pulsar *''"I'm a mini-pulsar."'' Punchinello *''"Yeeha! I see we're already famous!"'' Puppox *''"What does it all MEAN?"'' Pyrosphere *''"Vroom, VROOM!!"'' Raspberry *''"Congratulations."'' Rat Funk *''"Squeek, squeek..."'' Reacher *''"Hope you'll stay close."'' Remo Con *''"The world is history."'' Ribbite *''"My dad says, "Hello.""'' Rob-omb *''"Disappear? Maybe later."'' Sackit *''"This is how I am."'' Shadow *''"You're a model, right?"'' Shaman *''"I'm losing this fight!"'' Shogun *''"Do as you like."'' Shy Away *''""'' Shy Ranger *''"Transmitting Information. Over and out."'' Shyper *''"Ooh! This'll be fun!"'' Shyster *''"Boing, boing, boing."'' Sling Shy *''"Hear my song."'' Smelter *''"I brush after every meal!"'' Smilax *''"Turn your eyes!"'' Smithy *''"Eh?! Not bad!"'' *''"What a heavy head!"'' *''"This isn't good at all!"'' *''"Good magic, bad defense."'' *''"I'm invincible!"'' *''"Don't shock me! DON'T!"'' *''"What's hidden inside?!"'' Snapdragon *''"I did a lot in my youth."'' Sparky *''"Fire EVERYWHERE!"'' Spikester *''"Why, you're afraid of me!"'' Spikey *''"Just try and jump on me!"'' Spinthra *''"Oh! I'm gonna poison ya!"'' Spookum *''"¿Qué Pasa?"'' Springer *''"What's going on here?"'' Star Cruster *''"I'M NOT A CRAB!"'' Starslap *''"They think I'm goofy..."'' Stinger *''"Strike the pose!"'' Straw Head *''"Gotta press this shirt!"'' Stumpet *''"Express Yourself!"'' Terra Cotta *''"Oh, Mr. Bowser~~"'' Terrapin *''"Yo! What's going on?"'' Tub-O-Troopa *''"My shell's shot."'' Valentina *''"I tell ya, he's NOTHING!"'' Vomer *''"Nobody, NOBODY likes me."'' Water Crystal *''"Get me back underground!"'' Wind Crystal *''"Whhhhhhooooo..."'' Yaridovich *''"My promotion's at stake!"'' *''"I'm not the real Mccoy!"'' Zeostar *''"Oh, I can't stand him!"'' Zombone *''"Hey! We're not done yet!"'', Luokka:Luettelot